Resfrío Mágico
by fangirlx.x
Summary: De todo lo malo puede surgir algo bueno. Gajeel y Levy se daran cuenta de eso mientras afrontan un resfriado mágico bastante peculiar. Oneshot GaLe (Gajeel x Levy)


**DISCLAIMER**: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima.

**Pareja:** Gajeel x Levy / GaLe

* * *

**Resfrío Mágico**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una tarde calurosa en Magnolia, el sol brillaba en lo alto y una maga de cabellos azules leía absorta en la zona más fresca del gremio. Estaba tan ensimismada que cuando la paloma dejó caer la nota frente a ella, casi cae de la silla.

Levy miró a todos lados, pero la paloma se fue y nadie parecía haberlo notado. Tomó la nota y leyó el mensaje deprisa.

"Necesito medicamentos para un resfriado"

Había una dirección y al final estaba la firma de Pantherlily.

Guardó el libro y corrió al mostrador donde la mujer de cabellos claros servía tranquilamente.

—Mira san.

— ¿Qué sucede Levy?

—Ese resfriado que afectó al maestro la semana pasada, Polyuska san lo trató ¿cierto?

—Sí, dijo que era un virus nuevo que afectaba sólo a los magos.

— ¿Qué le recetó?

—Déjame ver...

Mirajane se giró y sacó una caja grande. La abrió y habían muchas pastillas dentro.

—Es una dosis única— le indicó dándole una píldora —Actúa en menos de 24 horas. Si vas a entrar en contacto con alguien enfermo debes tomarte una tú también.

—Gracias Mira san— respondió la pequeña maga mientras tomaba una segunda píldora que Mirajane le ofreció.

—Espera Levy— la detuvo antes de que partiera.

Mirajane desapareció unos segundos y cuando regresó traía consigo una olla bien tapada.

—Sopa— le dijo a la chica con una sonrisa —Ayudara.

—Gracias de nuevo.

— ¿A dónde va Levy? — preguntó Jet alzando una ceja con toda la intención de ir con ella.

Mirajane le sonrió de forma angelical —Necesito ayuda con algo aquí atrás.

Después de esas palabras Jet no se imagino que pasaría la tarde entera limpiando el almacén del gremio.

Levy conocía la dirección, no pasaba mucho por esa parte de la ciudad, cuando era pequeña les advirtieron evitarla pues era peligroso para niños. Con el tiempo se acostumbró a no pasar por esa zona.

Las casas lucían deterioradas y las personas tenían aspecto sospechoso, ignoró todo lo que la rodeaba y llegó hasta la dirección en la nota. Era un edificio de departamentos.

La nota decía que el tercer piso, subió de prisa y tocó la puerta impaciente. Momentos después la puerta se abrió con dificultad.

— ¡Lily! — se precipitó adentro en cuanto lo distinguió jadeando a punto de caer.

—Viniste— le sonrió —Él no quería que llamara a nadie, pero me temo que me contagie.

Levy alzó la vista y vio a Gajeel en la cama. Desvió la mirada y vio otra cama más pequeña en el otro extremo del lugar, colocó a Lily ahí y buscó las píldoras.

Gracias al cielo Mira le dio dos dosis, ella podría buscar otra cuando esos dos se recuperaran.

—Tomate esto.

Con su ayuda el gato negro ingirió la pastilla.

—Debieron buscar ayuda— dijo frunciendo el ceño — ¿Cómo esperaban que se recuperara?

—Conseguí medicinas cuando se enfermó, pero no parecen surtir efecto.

—Por supuesto que no, no es un resfriado normal.

—Gajeel insistió en que no llamara a nadie.

—Ese obstinado.

De inmediato tras beber la píldora Lily se durmió, Levy reconoció que estaba exhausto probablemente en su límite. Se dirigió entonces hacía el dragón slayer, cambio la toalla en su frente y llevó la otra píldora

—Gajeel— le llamó con delicadeza limpiando el sudor de su rostro —Gajeel despierta, tienes que tomar esto.

El chico ni se inmuto.

— ¡Gajeel!

De inmediato abrió los ojos y aturdido trato de enfocarla — ¿Levy?

—Sí, soy yo. Toma esto— puso la pastilla cerca de sus labios y sostuvo el vaso de agua con su otra mano.

El pelinegro obedeció, pero seguía observándola como si dudara de que realmente estuviera ahí.

—Lily te llamó.

—Sí, él tan bien enfermó, ya le di la medicina. Se pondrán bien pronto.

Él hizo un sonido raro y Levy frunció el ceño

—Debiste llamarme en cuanto enfermaste.

El chico cerró los ojos — ¿Por qué debería?

—Porque me preocupo por ti.

De nuevo abrió los ojos y la miró serio. Ella lucía de verdad preocupada y molesta, molesta porque no contó con ella.

Se sintió extraño, era algo que le sucedía a menudo cuando estaba con ella. No era por el resfriado, cuando estaba sano también sentía su pulso acelerado y sus manos picaban, eso no le sucedía con Juvia a quien tenía años de conocer ¿Por qué entonces su amistad con Levy era distinta?

Levy al verse expuesta a la mirada intensa del muchacho empezó a marearse, cuando lo vio abrir los labios prestó mucha atención.

—Tengo hambre.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero asintió de inmediato. Buscó un plato hondo, reconociendo que pesar de todo el sitio no era un desastre. Sirvió la sopa que Mira le dio y cuando se giró casi deja caer la sopa.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Comer.

Gajeel se había incorporado medio sentándose, la cobija que lo cubría se había deslizado hasta la mitad de su cuerpo revelando su torso desnudo. Tenía un trozo de hierro de la cama en la mano y lo estaba devorando. Levy se obligo a recordar que era un dragón slayer, su cuerpo no era normal aunque no sabía cómo funcionaba su sistema.

— ¿Y eso te ayudara? Mira san me dio sopa.

Gajeel la observó unos segundos y tras tragar un trozo de hierro, lo dejó de lado. —Supongo que eso serviría más.

Levy se sentó en el borde de la cama, y Gajeel sin entender se quedo muy quieto cuando ella con total normalidad alzó la cuchara y le ofreció la sopa.

Cuando Levy vio la expresión sorprendida del muchacho fue consciente de su accionar. Se sonrojó, su corazón se aceleró y empezó a sentir los nervios subir por su cuerpo.

Ante su reacción Gajeel sonrió, de repente varias ideas llegaron a su mente.

—De prisa enana o se enfriara.

Levy se sobresaltó, pero al verlo abrir la boca sintió algo dulce y fuerte en su pecho. Sonriendo inconscientemente la maga alzó la mano y le dio la primera cucharada. Lentamente, cucharada a cucharada acabaron la sopa.

Gajeel reconocía que recibir un trato así era algo nuevo, nadie se preocupaba por él, lo más cercano era Juvia. Antes la creía un incordio pero tras entrar a Fairy tail entendió que era una amiga de verdad. Aun así Levy era otro asunto, recibir su atención y cuidados era agradable.

—Tengo calor.

La chica levantó la mano y la dirigió a su frente.

—Tienes fiebre, Mira dijo que tomaría menos de 24 horas.

Gajeel fue tomado desprevenido por el contacto de la chica trato de cambiar de tema.

—Voy a ducharme— pero sólo al intentar levantarse se mareó.

—No es buena idea— dejó el tazón a un lado y se acerco —Mejor traigo un paño húmedo. ¿Tienes uno?

—Allá— Señaló sin decir nada.

La contempló ir y venir apresurada, se sentía mareado y adormilado, su consciencia empezaba a volverse pesada. Se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto.

—Toma— escucho su voz melodiosa, le gustaba mucho la voz de la chica.

Levy notó su condición y se sentó de nuevo a su lado. —Gajeel...

—Calor— dijo casi desvaneciéndose, para luego removerse como un niño inquieto.

La chica se mordió el labio preocupada, tuvo la idea y todo su rostro se tornó rojo.

-Está bien, quédate quieto.

Estiró su mano temblorosa y pasó el paño húmedo por su tórax, él suspiró aliviado y con grandes dificultades ella siguió con la labor.

Era curioso, no era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa, pero si la primera que lo tocaba y la primera vez que tocaba a un chico. Recorría sus músculos con el paño húmedo, eliminando los restos de sudor de su piel. Tragaba grueso y sentía su cabeza martillar al ritmo disparado de su corazón.

Gajeel en medio del sopor de la fiebre sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza desmedida. ¿Era todo aquello real? ¿No estaría alucinando? Alzó la mano para confirmarlo y atrapó un mechón de cabello azul.

Levy lo miro sorprendida.

—Estás muy roja— dijo con voz pastosa.

—Te...tengo calor.

Él enroscó su cabello mirándolo algo ido, como perdido en sus pensamientos y la fiebre.

—Tu corte es raro— dijo recordando cuando la vio sin la cinta en la cabeza.

Levy infló las mejillas —Lamento si no te gusta.

Ella dejó el paño de lado terminada su labor.

—No dije que no me gustara— volvió a enrollar su cabello jalándolo, ella por reflejo de acercó más.

Al tenerla tan cerca se fijó en sus ojos, eran grandes y honestos. Ella era realmente pequeña, pero estaba seguro que cabía perfectamente en sus brazos.

—Gajeel— lo llamó sintiendo que cada célula de su cuerpo se estremecía al tenerlo tan cerca, siendo observada de aquella manera.

El dragón slayer se acercó aun más y cayó dormido sobre ella.

— ¡Gajeel! — casi la tira por el peso, con dificultades lo acomodó en la cama.

Dormía, posiblemente efecto de la píldora. Suspiró llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Estúpido Gajeel.

Casi logra que su corazón se saliera por su boca.

Levy pasó el resto de la noche vigilando a ambos enfermos, en la madrugada se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Gajeel y cansada cerró los ojos. _Sólo por un momento-_ se dijo la chica.

Cuando Gajeel despertó notó que su cuerpo se encontraba ligero, ya no le dolía nada y al parecer hasta su apetito regresó.

Al sentarse recordó a Levy, la medicina, la sopa y... estaba confuso, algo que tenía que ver con calor y un paño.

—Mmm.

Al girar sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, Levy dormía en la silla a su lado. ¿Pasó la noche allí? Vio los paños húmedos, los vasos con agua.

_"Me preocupo por ti"_

Totalmente sano Gajeel experimentó de nuevo su ritmo cardiaco acelerado, la sensación extraña en su cuerpo volvió, se levantó y se acercó a la chica. Un mechón de su cabello caía a un lado. Estiró la mano y lo movió, algunos recuerdos surgieron y sonrió.

—Tu corte es raro— enroscó su cabello en su mano —Pero me gusta.

—Te gusta entonces.

El pelinegro soltó el cabello de Levy y se giró —Lily.

El pequeño gato negro sonreía desde su cama. —Ella fue muy buena.

— ¿Gajeel? — Levy se restregó un ojo mirándolo adormecida.

El dragón slayer sintió un golpe en el pecho y sus manos picaron intensamente.

— ¿Estás mejor? — preguntó la chica mientras se levantaba.

—Sí.

Ella desvió su atención al exceed, principalmente porque Gajeel aun estaba sin camisa. — ¿Y tu Lily?

—Estoy bien, gracias por todo Levy.

Ella le sonrió radiante y Gajeel sintió por primera vez celos de su gato.

—Entonces será mejor que me vaya— se sentía cansada y le dolía la cabeza. —Queda un poco de sopa aun, cuando la acaben lleven la olla a Mira san por favor.

—De acuerdo— Lily se había levantado también.

Levy tomó aire y miró al chico.

—Cuídate Gajeel— lo miró seriamente —Por favor recuerda que... yo me preocupo por ti.

Gajeel sólo asintió sin mirarla y Levy sonrió un poco. Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta la voz del chico la detuvo.

—Gracias.

La sonrisa de Levy aumentó.

—De nada.

…

Era pasado el medio día cuando Gajeel llegó al gremio a devolver lo que Levy dejó en la mañana. Lo primero de lo que se percató es que no había mucha gente, y que estaba anormalmente silencioso.

—Gajeel— Mirajane le sonrió — ¿Estás mejor?

El chico frunció el ceño ¿Acaso todo el mundo sabía que estuvo enfermo?

—No hagas esa cara, lo adivine sola.

Soltó un gruñido y entrego la olla vacía.

—De hecho— comenzó Mira con una sonrisa —Podrías ayudarme con algo.

—Eh.

—Estaba por buscar a alguien que le llevara esto a Levy.

—Eso es...

—Sopa, sí. Cuando vino hoy en la mañana me contó que uso las dos píldoras que le di, le dije ayer que si estaba en contacto con alguien enfermo debía tomarse una píldora. Tal vez fue tarde que la tomara hasta hoy, le dije que guardara reposo.

— ¿Se enfermo?

—Me temo que sí. No hay nadie sano en Fairy hills, varias chicas están enfermas. Cana, Lissana y Erza partieron ayer en misión. Juvia y Gray se fueron hoy temprano y Lucy y Natsu aun no regresan.

— ¿Sólo debo llevárselo?

— ¡Oh sí! No es que te este pidiendo que la cuides como ella hizo contigo, o que te esté culpando porque la contagiaste.

Sin decir una palabra tomó el encargo y se fue sin decir nada, sólo Mirajane podía hablarle a alguien con una expresión dulce y hacerte sentir basura.

Avanzó por el camino que le señaló y llegó hasta un edificio alto con letrero grande "Fairy Hills". _Escandaloso_— pensó malhumorado. Subió hasta el piso indicado y la habitación marcada en el raro y bizarro dibujo de la maga clase s.

Tocó varias veces, pero nadie respondió. Probó con el pomo de la puerta y se encontró que estaba abierta. _Que descuidada_.

—Enana.

Buscó con la mirada y localizó en la cama un bulto del que sólo se distinguía el cabello azul.

—Levy— la llamó acercándose.

La chica corrió la cobija y lo miró. — ¡Gajeel! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lucía desmejorada, tenía ojeras y su cabello era un desastre.

Levy quería desaparecer, era consciente de que lucía terrible tal como se sentía.

—Tienes que comer, Mirajane te envía esto.

Levy ajusto la cobija con fuerza en su cuello —Gracias, déjalo en el escritorio por favor.

Gajeel iba a obedecer, pero recordó que cuando enfermo se sentía tan mal que no quería moverse, seguramente ella lo dejaría ahí y no comería. Abrió el envase y tomó la cuchara, jaló una silla hasta la cama y sin pensar mucho en lo que hacia se sentó.

—Come.

— ¿Qué?

—Que comas— y su tono no daba lugar a replicas.

—Gajeel puedo comer sola.

El chico metió la cuchara con fuerza desmedida y la dirigió luego a la muchacha.

—Siéntate y come.

Era el colmo, él se estaba tomando todas esas molestias y ella se ponía impertinente.

A pesar de la vergüenza, Levy se sentó en la cama revelando su pijama de conejitos.

Gajeel sonrió —Jodidamente bonito.

—Ca... cállate.

Sonrojada abrió la boca y recibió la primera cucharada. Debía admitir que era... agradable que él cuidara de ella.

Y Gajeel sentía una revolución en su cuerpo ¿habría sentido ella lo mismo ayer?

La sopa fue desapareciendo y Levy debía aceptar que tenía mucha hambre.

— ¿Tomaste la medicina?

Levy asintió.

De repente incómodo observó la habitación — ¿Cuántos libros tienes acá?

—Muchos— no quiso darle el número exacto segura de que él se reiría de ella.

—Te gusta mucho leer.

—Sí. — le contesto aunque no se lo preguntó.

Notó entonces que ella también parecía nerviosa, recordó el día anterior. Torpemente le tomó la temperatura, tenía fiebre, sintió también que su piel era suave. Eso último lo hizo querer recorrer todo su rostro y comparar si el resto era así.

—Estás roja.

—Ten...go fiebre.

—Ayer estabas roja.

Gajeel bajó la mano a su rostro, su mejilla también era muy suave.

— ¿Gajeel?

— ¿Qué?

—Yo... yo te importo.

Gajeel se asustó, los ojos de la chica brillaban por lágrimas contenidas. ¿Por qué iba a llorar? Su corazón latía muy deprisa.

—Estoy aquí ¿no? — apartó la mano.

—Cierto— Levy sonrió acostándose —Gracias Gajeel.

Se quedo mirándola mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Tú también me importas— dijo ella pero no parecía muy consciente de sus palabras. —Mucho, mucho.

— ¿Mucho, mucho? — preguntó divertido sin ser consiente él tampoco de que sonreía.

—Mucho, mucho.

Gajeel se acercó y apartó un mechón de su cabello —Me importas enana, más de lo que te imaginas.

Ella sonrió ¡mierda! ¿Estaba despierta? Bueno probablemente no lo recordaría después.

—Te quiero Gajeel.

Se quedo de piedra y poco a poco se apoyó de nuevo en la silla, velando el sueño de la muchacha.

Entendió entonces la sensación y los sentimientos que tenía por la pequeña maga, ella misma lo acababa de poner en palabras.

Cuando Levy despertó en la madrugada era Lucy la que cuidaba de ella, la rubia le dijo que relevó a Gajeel unas horas antes al llegar de su misión.

—Creo que no quería irse, pero el maestro lo buscaba.

Levy agradeció a su amiga y la despidió asegurándole que se encontraba bien.

Suspiró, debía ir a agradecerle a Gajeel por cuidarla, aun si lo hizo sólo para devolverle el favor, su pecho dolió. Quería a Gajeel, hace tiempo lo sabía, pero era algo difícil.

Abrió las cortinas y con luz del sol percibió algo en el inmaculado orden de sus libros. Se acercó y tomó el que estaba en una posición diferente.

"Expresando sentimientos"

Frunció el ceño, fue un regalo de Droy ella tenía años de no sacarlo. Se fijo y otros libros estaban un poco distintos, era tan meticulosa que el mínimo cambio lo notaba. Empezó a ver sus títulos.

"De la amistad al amor" "La magia del amor" "Pasos para una cita"

Todos regalos de Cana. Abrió el último, éste decía como primer paso para una cita hacer un elogio primero, segundo paso; preguntar discretamente si tiene planes para el día que se desea la cita…

Cerró el libro, Lucy tal vez había decidido leer un poco. Sonrió, iba a hacérsele difícil, Natsu era más difícil que Gajeel.

Para el almuerzo, mientras leía un método nuevo de runas Gajeel se sentó a su lado.

—Leyendo de nuevo.

— ¡Gajeel! — de repente se sintió nerviosa —Gracias por lo de ayer.

Él no le contesto, parecía tener algo en mente pues fruncía el ceño a la nada.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó ella curiosa.

—Tú eres realmente buena con todo esto.

— ¿Esto?

—Los libros y las letras, eres asombrosa.

Un sonrojo inmediato surgió en sus mejillas, ya se lo había dicho cuando Laxus atacó durante fantasía, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado.

—Gracias.

Silencio de nuevo.

Levy estaba confundida y sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

—Este viernes... — comenzó el muchacho deteniéndose a pensar.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Tienes planes?

Y todo tomó sentido, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y su corazón estuvo a punto de salir de su pecho. No fue Lucy quien estuvo leyendo los libros.

Gajeel la veía indeciso, sintiendo la sangre correr más veloz por sus venas ¿por qué tardaba tanto en responder? Su pulso se acelero mas si era posible cuando vio la hermosa sonrisa que Levy le dedicó.

—No tengo planes para el viernes Gajeel.

A lo lejos Mirajane sonrió.

—Es terrible eso de la epidemia de gripe mágica— comentó Kinana a Mira.

La maga le sonrió dulcemente —Yo creo que de todo lo malo puede surgir algo bueno.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Oficialmente AMO a estos dos, tenía un rato libre y en vez de estudiar acabe escribiendo esto.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se animen a leer, cualquier comentario que dejen será agradecido.

Saludos.


End file.
